


Bros Sleep on the Couch

by QueenPunk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, quiet nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: The one in which Tim is not laughing.





	

A slow, rolling breeze came in through the window, the sounds of Gotham drifting in along with it. The cool air settled on heated, sweaty skin. 

Tim shivered and tugged Jason closer, running a hand down his partner’s back with skating fingertips. He paused occasionally to map a scar or to soothe the tension he found in Jason’s muscles. 

Jason snuggled closer, pressing his face into Tim’s shoulder. He placed a fluttering kiss against Tim’s calming pulse. Tim shivered for a different reason at the gesture, pulling away to gain access to Jason’s lips. They kissed and touched eagerly, enjoying the slow easiness that the cover of darkness provided for tonight. 

They were off the clock–barring any extreme circumstances–so they had the time to make it last, draw it out, make love instead of trying to squeeze in a quickie five minutes before patrol or the world almost ending.

Jason moaned at the slick slide inside, “Damn, babybird. Feel so good.”

“I know,” Tim said cheekily, wetting his smiling lips and rolling a red tipped bud between his fingertips, putting on a show for the man hovering above him. 

Jason grinned down at him, eyes drinking in the sight. His thrusts started to become faster and harder. A hand came up to cup Tim’s face, sliding down to caress his throat, teasingly circling Tim’s untouched nipple before drifting lower, following the middle dip of his abs.

Tim let out a small whine when Jason finally grasped him and he gave a little thrust upwards, seeking the warmth of his fist, the friction of his callouses. His legs–around Jason’s waist–wrapped tighter around, urging him to pick up the pace. 

He laced his fingers at the base of Jason’s neck, bringing him down into a sloppy kiss. He nipped and sucked at Jason’s bottom lip, drawing blood to the surface and leaving them pouty and red. 

The pressure swirling low in his abdomen was starting to become unbearable. Tim’s nails raked down Jason’s back. Jason’s hips and hand increased their pace, taking a turn towards erratic. Their breath puffed out in quick pants, punctuated by moans and whimpers, begging for release.

“Jay, Jay,” Tim chanted, arching upwards, eyes squeezing shut as he came.

“Babybird,” he whispered, in awe as Tim came apart underneath him, soon following his lover’s lead.

Afterward, they laid together, Tim’s back pressed against Jason’s chest. Jason had an arm wrapped around Tim’s middle, reaching upwards to rest against his chest, counting his babybird’s heartbeat.

Tim rubbed his thumb over Jason’s scarred knuckles, snuggling backward into Jason’s embrace. Jason pressed a kiss just beneath Tim’s ear, tugging the lobe gently between his teeth before resting his chin on top of Tim’s shoulder. Jason’s breathing deepened as he was lulled into the world between dreams and reality.

Tim kept Jason’s hand hear his heart, not quite ready to give into sleep. Instead, he drowsily watched the sky outside of the window. Thick clouds heavy with rain gathered above Gotham, framing the light of the full moon. Buildings loomed, black and ominous. Tim imagined the gargoyles that stood guard on many of their roofs, faces twisted with feral rage. He imagined himself swinging amongst them, the feeling of defying gravity, the wind rushing in his ears, blood singing in his veins. His family flying alongside him, racing over the city that had claimed them as her own. 

He had almost fallen into sleep when a slight chuffing against his throat pulled him back up into the waking world. Jason’s stubble scratched annoyingly against his bare skin, his breathing panicked and labored, arms tightening almost painfully around Tim. 

“Jay, you’re fine. You’re here,” he murmured, worried. Was it going to be one of those nights? The ones where he had to help fight off Jason’s nightmares, reassure him that he was alive, that he wasn’t in a coffin or trapped in a warehouse or drowning in the Pit. Now fully awake, he steeled himself, prepared to be everything Jason needed to know he would be all right. Because that was what they did for each other when the nights were like this, when everything became too much to handle.

Tim tried to disentangle himself from Jason’s hold only to find himself even more wrapped up in his lover’s hold. Jason’ face was pressed against the back of his neck, his shoulder shaking with sobs and his breathing filled with little hitches as he tried to inhale.

When Tim felt the distinct sensation of wetness where Jason’s eyelids were pressed, he asked in a soothing tone, “Jaybird, you doing okay back there? You wanna tell me where you’re at?”

Jason pulled back gasping for air, wheezing a little as he answered,” Do-don’t worry ‘bout me, babybird. ‘m fine.”

Then he pressed his face against the side of TIm’s neck, his whole body shuddering.

That was when it clicked for Tim, “Jason, are you laughing?!”

Jason finally released Tim with a grand roar of laughter, sounding borderline hysterical. He fell back against the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes while the other was wrapped around his aching sides.

Tim sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. A broad smile spread across his face as he watched Jason giggle happily to himself. He chuckled and asked airily, “ Care to share with the class, Jay?”

Jason, calming down slightly, started to remove his arm from over his eyes. However, the second his eyes focused on Tim’s face, he collapsed into a fit of laughter once again. 

Tim poked him in the ribs, “C’mon Jay. Let me in on the joke. Was I talking in my sleep again? Was it the Marshmallow Titans versus the Nacho Nine?”

“N-no,” Jason managed to choke out, shaking his head. Tim waited a few minutes for him to calm down again. He shifted to straddle the larger man’s waist, brushing back the sweat dampened white streak in Jason’s hair. 

Beneath him, Jason’s breathing had finally evened out so he asked again, “Can you explain now what you were laughing about?”

Jason removed the arm flung over his face, green eyes gleaming like a cat’s in the darkness of the room. A large grin was still spread across his face. His hands came up to rest on Tim’s hips. 

“Okay, okay. It’s just that–” he broke off with a desperate chuckle. “Ya know that phrase? Bros before hoes?”

Tim stared down impassively at him, twirling the white streak idly between his fingers. “I’m aware of that term.”

“Well, I was just thinking that our situation is pretty funny. ‘Cause my bro is my hoe!”

Tim froze, his grip tightening on the cluster of hairs in his hand.

“Ow, ow,ow. Damnit, babybird, that hurts. Let go.”

“What did you call me?”

Jason froze in his struggles, eyes flitting nervously over Tim’s deceptively neutral expression. He licked his lips, “My hoe? Look, Tim, it was funny in my head–”

“Not that word. The other one.”

“My bro? I mean, technically–”

“We. Are.Not. Brothers,” Tim enunciated distinctly, glaring holes into Jason’s skull. “Not in arms. Not in blood. Not even through adoption.”

“The first and last ones are debatable, “ Jason pointed out. If possible, Tim’s eyes turned more glacier in their intensity. 

“Fine,” he said primly, His hand released its imprisonment of Jason’s locks. He pried Jason’s fingers off of his hips. “If that’s how you see it, I’ll be sleeping on the couch. Bro.”

“Wait–no, Tim! You don’t have to sleep on the couch!”

Tim cocked an eyebrow as he knelt on his side of the bed. “Oh, really, bro? I don’t have to, bro. But maybe you do bro.That’s where real bros are supposed to sleep.”

“You’re never going to let this go, are you, babybird?”

“Not a chance in hell, bro.”

Tim shoved Jason with his legs. “Now go be a good big bro and let me have the whole bed to myself. I’ve got to catch up on my beauty sleep to look brotastic in the morning.”

“It was just a joke!”

“Wasn’t that funny, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are equivalent to giving a starving artist fresh baked cookies! Tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 7/18/2017: Not complaining but I've noticed that this is my second most viewed fic on this sight.
> 
> Yet it has no comments.
> 
> I'm not one who bases my writings worth on if people respond but it is strange to see how many people have seen and bookmarked and left kudos on this piece yet none have commented. I was so mind boggled by this phenomenon that I even double checked that I hadn't put restrictions on the comments section. I didn't. 
> 
> I don't really have a point here except that I do understand why people don't comment--social anxiety, not having much to say about a fic--but it is very strange to have a high view count with such a low comment count.


End file.
